camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BachLynn23
Welcome Hi, welcome to Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Thebiguglyalien page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thebiguglyalien (Talk) 01:16, 2 April 2011 Okay Me and a few others decided to make this wiki, so we're getting it started. You have experience starting RPG wikis, so I'm hoping you can help. This is all I have so far, and the other users haven't approved it yet. (We must agree before it will become an official part of the wiki.) Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 01:19, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, admins were going to go through them and see what can be done, but I like your idea. And as of The Last Olympian, there are more than 12. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 01:24, April 2, 2011 (UTC) That's so cool! I just finished making a logo request. Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 01:27, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I looked at your suggestion to Thebiguglyalien and thought it was great. I see that he also replied above. I'm liking roleplay alot! Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 01:29, April 2, 2011 (UTC) We'll see after we get the wiki running. :) Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 01:30, April 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:logo Maybe you could do the favicon since they are doing the logo? And ya, you'd need to be an admin to do that so just upload the favicon to Thebiguglyalien's talk page and he'll add it. Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 01:32, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I saw your favicon thing. Maybe we could use the same one from the Camp Half-Blood Wiki. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 01:36, April 2, 2011 (UTC) It's supposed to be a trident. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 03:31, April 2, 2011 (UTC) The wiki hasn't officially started yet, but you can request a character here if you'd like one. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 20:22, April 2, 2011 (UTC) You said you wanted to be a child of Athena, right? Well, I recommend you get a character as soon as possible because almost everything is open. When more people come, it'll be harder to get things. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:00, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I answered the claim request. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:39, April 3, 2011 (UTC) A bracelet? It's small, and easy! Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:53, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Alright since you the first Child of Athena on the wiki i need your help coming up with your counselor power that your mom bestowed on you for being the counselor of the cabin. I can't think of anything. What do you suggest? TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 01:51, April 3, 2011 (UTC) that power is a bit too much........maybe some telaphatic control.......like enough to influence someone...not force them[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 02:00, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Perseus the forcing people and putting bad luck are a little too much like Nemesis' powers. I'll put the psychic power and the ability to influence them as the Counselor Power TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 02:02, April 3, 2011 (UTC) like general emotions and some minor telephatic control (influence mood changes etc) is perfect [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 02:03, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ok...gtg [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 02:06, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I like the trident best. Now if only I understood how to make favicon... 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 17:22, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I don't usually do this, but would you like admin rights for five minutes to upload it? 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 17:33, April 3, 2011 (UTC) You're an admin for the next few minutes. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 17:36, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Take your time. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 17:41, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I can't see it. Maybe it's just taking time to get on. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 17:53, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm just going to wait it out. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 17:59, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Should I remove your admin rights, or did you want to do something else with the favicon? 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 18:02, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 18:06, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Treaty between the smartest and the darkest cabins? Hey Tsumi here counselor of the Hades cabin. Was wondering if you would like a treaty between our two cabins. I'll give you shower times and first shot at the swords area and forests? If so just let me know what privelges i can get in return. Later. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 20:19, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I think i'll take first shot at the darker areas of the forests where the stronger monsters are. First shot at the climbing wall. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 14:35, April 4, 2011 (UTC) You wanna have a treaty The smartest cabins and the expert sniper cabin (Apollo Cabin). I, Alex, say that you can decide on what privileges you get first and you can decide what privileges my cabin gets. Roxas Xion Axel 20:08, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Treaty Sure! Roxas Xion Axel 20:36, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I see your point..........I will make a policy for this.........what points do you want in it?? [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 18:07, April 5, 2011 (UTC) perfect.......name some sites please [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 18:18, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I agree. And as i stated on my cabin page and i'm not trying to start another argument here so please don't think that this is me trying to start one, but as i satated on there that the powers of the Minor gods e.g. Boreas the god of the North Wind. His powers are based on what he was known to do in the myths and that was to bring in the cold. So we made his children's powers revolve around that aspect. I hope this clears stuff up. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 18:57, April 5, 2011 (UTC) By the gods yes! That is an excellent Idea. Now I'll drop the "war" if you start up our treaty again if you want.... But if we start up the treaty we need to be able to have some conflict...... Urgh we need to work out a treaty thing. Like how many treaties one cabin can have.... TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 19:20, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sounds good..... Nyx will stay as an enemy just for the purposes of not everyone having a treaty with each other. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 19:23, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that sounds good. Now what did you get. Oh yeah First shot at the sword arena and the non dark areas of the forest.. I think that was it.... And your okay with me keeping Nyx as an enemy so that there are at least some enemies on the wiki? TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 19:32, April 5, 2011 (UTC) thx [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:38, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah while i was woridng these out you were already answering my questions just like Athena. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 19:42, April 5, 2011 (UTC) #Flamefang wants to argue #I will do the Debate Forum soon #I read it...........i agree [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:47, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I agree there should be an offensive power.TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 21:12, April 5, 2011 (UTC) cool.........i agree [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:13, April 5, 2011 (UTC) How long is this stupid beta testing gonna last? TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 00:43, April 6, 2011 (UTC) That beta testing for the muppet chat.... isn't that what's causing the problems? TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 00:47, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Treaty Cassiopeia, Would you like a treaty for Capture the Flag with my cabin? The terms are below. *We will team up for Capture the Flag *We are allies for quests. What do you think? --Draco22:23, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- I left Perseus Jackson a message about the treaties. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 22:38, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking we make this wiki another one of our affiliates. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 00:07, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Hey, do you have any ideas to improve the main page? Flamefang said you're pretty good at that. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 23:41, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Wow. Those are good. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 23:47, April 6, 2011 (UTC) If you want to do it, you can be the "Official Main Page Designer". That means you can just do whatever you'd like with the page. As long as the colors don't clash or anything like that. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 23:58, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay. No "of the month" spotlights though. This wiki isn't big enough yet. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 00:05, April 7, 2011 (UTC) About the message, I was going to do that, but never got around to it. About the extra character, I don't mind at all. BTW, you have permission to not have to go through the claiming process again. You can just make the character. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 03:45, April 7, 2011 (UTC) If it worked, you should have just seen it. If not... let me know. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 03:53, April 7, 2011 (UTC) You should take a look at my cabin's page. We had something of a makeover. Flamefang 04:14, April 7, 2011 (UTC) you do the main page.......i can do it but i will take forever[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:35, April 7, 2011 (UTC) You may add more powers to Hecate's cabin if you feel they are appropriate for it. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 22:08, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Main page looks ''amazing! Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 23:03, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Are you online? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 23:44, April 7, 2011 (UTC) LOVING the main page.......that would have taken me 4 houres at best[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 00:30, April 8, 2011 (UTC) np[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 00:34, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Done. This wiki is one of the 2 affiliates. Look under the HP Wiki thing. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 00:37, April 8, 2011 (UTC) put the HRGGW as an affiliates pls[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas''']] 00:44, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Loving the Main page as well but one problem Tyche is a goddess. Reference is here http://www.theoi.com/Daimon/Tykhe.html TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 01:25, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Yep i understand that but under the picture of Tyche it says mother. which generally means goddess i musta misspelled if i was the one that put it up TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 01:38, April 8, 2011 (UTC)